Adventures
by Penshil
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki are twenty-somethings still trying to figure themselves out. Both are on the opposite ends of the world, but as they say the East is closest to the West.
1. Kyoto

**Adventures: Kyoto**

Her fingers flew across the keyboard. She was not even sure what exactly she was doing—as long as it kept her from facing her inner turmoil then all was well. But of course, with the World Wide Web as rich as it was, she soon stumbled upon a page that sent her thoughts reeling back in to where it should not be.

"Moving to Morocco: Adventures of a Lifetime" seemed like a harmless enough web page. Photographs of the highest quality were nestled in between the text describing a ragtag group's decision to move their business to Morocco. Business—the one subject that Shizuru Fujino just did not want to face at the moment. Web surfing was a bad idea. She should have gone outside for a run instead.

Shizuru knew that she had to make a decision soon. Twenty-three years old with a college degree to her name, and she still did not know what in the world she wanted to do. Her family was not particularly wealthy but they lived comfortably, many thanks to their Chinese business partners. Shizuru knew the wonders of nepotism in China and with her elderly father and his business peers soon retiring (which also meant their own children taking over the companies), she was well aware that it was her turn to take the torch. It was such a cliché, really. She never thought that her family was rich enough for her to face a dilemma such as the one she had now. The idea of following in her father's footsteps was not all that horrible—in fact, she herself would be guaranteed a fruitful fifty years to come and she could take care of her parents. But the thought of not doing what she loved to do—whatever it is that she loves to do that she has yet to figure out—was simply painful for her.

Shizuru sighed. She was not much for sighing but she felt that it was an appropriate time to do so. Scrolling down the web page, she found the comments section. Reading other users' reactions and even actions (some had even moved to Morocco, others Ecuador, and so on), lit a tiny fire inside of Shizuru. It was tiny but it would soon consume her.

* * *

"I would like to take a few months off and go to Australia," Shizuru told her parents over dinner.

"Australia? Why?" Her mother asked. The lady of the Fujino household had always been stricter than the head and it was unsurprising that she questioned first.

"To travel, of course," Shizuru replied though she should have probably left out the of course and left it at that upon seeing her mother's glare. "I plan on getting a work holiday visa and going with Reito. He's helping me with my plane ticket. I will repay him once we find work in Australia. We'll be backpacking and camping for the most part," she finished.

"Cam—" Shizuru's mother was cut off as her father raised his hand to request for silence.

"Shizuru dear, what about China? They were very pleased with your business proposal and model," her father asked.

"Father, it has been a month and I have yet to see willing investors. While they have expressed a great interest in my project, I'm afraid none of them have enough heart to financially back it," Shizuru calmly explained. "Besides, mother and yourself travelled around my age, correct? Would you not say that it is only fair that I too travel? I think this would be a very welcome break."

Her parents knew she was right. They themselves were well travelled and had adventured in their younger years. But Shizuru was their only child and they were not going to let her go camping in the wild outback of Australia!

"Dear, at least stay in an apartment. Camping sounds a bit too dangerous," her father said.

"I agree with your father. You're a girl!" Her mother added.

"Mother, I will be with Reito. I'm sure he is strong enough to fend for both of us. If I even need any such help. I hope that the two of you do not forget that I am also in great shape?"

"Fine," her parents grumbled; it was a lost battle. "However, if you still do not know what you want to do when you return, you do understand you will have to do business with the Chinese in your father's stead, correct?" But they would not lose the war if they could help it.

"Those terms are fine by me."

* * *

Natsuki Kuga was nervous as fuck. Part of her was really happy that she made it all the way to the final, in-person interviews to New York City but another was in shock and disappointed. She had planned on doing some grand adventure while she was still young if she had not made it past the third round of interviews. Heck, she had half a mind to just drop the final interviews and just board a plane to somewhere, anywhere. But she knew very well that she would be doing herself a disservice if she dropped out now. It would be career suicide. As a college dropout, this programming internship position was a godsend.

It was two in the morning and after her thirteen-hour flight from Tokyo, all she wanted to do was rest all day. She hailed a taxicab from the terminal and gave the name of her designated hotel. Once the taxi started driving, Natsuki looked outside the passenger window; everything around her was a whirlwind of colors, and people left and right walking down the streets. The City That Never Sleeps truly lived up to its name as Natsuki saw shops and restaurants still open, ready to cater to the wide-awake. This wouldn't be so bad, she thought. She could finally have a stable lifestyle and she'd be in one of the most exciting cities in the world. What more could she ask for?

* * *

a:n what do you think? -Penshil


	2. New York City

**Adventures: New York City**

There were at least two dozen other finalists awaiting their interview in a long glass-walled hallway. Natsuki, dressed in black leggings and a white form-fitting button up shirt, focused all of her attention on the dark marble flooring. The conversations lulling around were of no interest to her. She just wanted to get in, do the interview, (hopefully) ace it, and get the hell out for a much-needed lunch.

"What are you frowning about?" A red-head right next to her asked. And giggled much to Natsuki's chagrin.

"Uh, well," what was she to say really? "I just want this to get over with."

"Yes, I know what you mean. This intern selection process has been quite long hasn't it? It's been six months since I submitted my resumé and we still have not reached a resolution!" The red-head exclaimed with an exaggerated flourish of her arms and hands.

"Wow, six months? I mean, I submitted my application on the first of February so I guess it's only been four months for me. But damn, I didn't think some people submitted their apps in December," Natsuki said, partly in awe. "Are you also going for the programming internship?"

"Oh, I'm Mai, by the way. Mai Tokiha," the red-head finally introduced herself. "And I'm actually interviewing for an internship in the creative department like the half of us sitting here are. So you're going for the programming internship, I take it?"

"Yeah, it's the only thing I know how to do," Natsuki smiled. "Natsuki Kuga," she added before she forgot. She wasn't really all that good with introductions, much less conversation. But the red-head next to her made it so easy and made her comfortable. Mai was okay in her book. "I flew all the way out here from Japan. Blew half my savings away. What about you? Did you fly all the way from somewhere else too?"

"Nah, I just drove from New Jersey. My family has been here for about four years now since my brother had to move for his health condition. We lived in Saitama before we moved here," Mai explained. "If I don't get this internship, I'm going back to Japan for a vacation. I really miss it."

Natsuki made a hum of agreement. "I'm gonna do the same. Though, I don't know if I wanna go back so soon," she laughed.

Mai's eyes lit up. This is a chance! An adventure of a lifetime with some mysterious stranger! She grabbed a hold of Natsuki's hands and brought it up to her face, "Natsuki, we should travel together!"

Natsuki's eyes widened. Before she could formulate an answer however, a secretary came into the hallway to call Mai's name.

"Ahhh! I guess it's my turn for interviews now!" Mai swiftly retrieved a pen and wrote her number on Natsuki's hand. "Call me after your interview's over. Let's grab lunch and talk some more," Mai added. "See you!" And with that, the red-head turned her heels and followed the secretary.

So much for going in, doing the interview, and getting the hell out.

* * *

Shizuru booted up her laptop and re-visited the ragtag group's web page about Morocco. She scrolled all the way down to the comments section and shortly typed out the following: I'm going to Australia for a few months. Thank you for this article, it has inspired me. Signed, Shizuru F. That should do it. She shut down her laptop, closed the lid, and left it on her desk. She would not need it for the next few months.

* * *

Natsuki thought she did okay in the interview. There were a few moments where she stumbled upon herself here and there but it's too late now. No point in brooding over the past. Might as well get some lunch. Lunch. Lunch and talking. Oh yeah, that's right! She was supposed to have lunch with Mai.

"Hn, might as well," she said to herself as she called the number that was written on her hand. Only two rings later and the red-head answered.

"Natsuki!?" Mai said excitedly over the phone.

"Yo," Natsuki responded. "How did you know it was me?"

"I had a feeling," Mai giggled. "And besides, you're the only person I gave my number to in the past hour. So, lunch?"

"Yeah, please! I'm so hungry!"

"Okay, okay. Come to the hotel. I'm in room three-twelve."

"Gotcha boss," Natsuki cancelled the call and started making her way to the hotel. Thankfully, the company was generous enough to provide the finalists with hotel rooms nearby the interview venue. Within a few minutes, she was in front of room three-twelve. She knocked lightly twice and vaguely heard a voice that said "Coming!" on the other end.

"Hi!" Mai happily greeted.

"Hello," Natsuki replied. "What are our plans for lunch?"

"There's a café just down the street. It's cheap and pretty good."

"Alright, sounds good."

The pair started walking towards the café and on their way there, they started talking about each other. Mai was the eldest of two children and studied user interface design at one of the country's finest universities. She was twenty-one, just one year younger than Natsuki but Natsuki had the impression that Mai was as mature, if not more, than she was.

"I graduated college in four years but I burned myself out," Mai explained. "I was finished with high school here in the United States by the time I was seventeen that's why I graduated at twenty-one."

"Huh.. I did not graduate college myself," Natsuki revealed. "It's too expensive and I don't have the patience for that kind of learning, you know? It's boring as shit. I learn better at my own pace."

"Wow! You must be really talented to have made it to the final round of the interviews without a college degree! I'm pretty sure that at least a bachelor's degree was required for application!"

Natsuki shrugged. "I just got lucky. You can call me talented if I really get the internship," she chuckled.

They stood in front of a quaint-looking café. It was small but it felt homey. They ordered their food at the cashier's and seated themselves by the window at the store front. Outside, New Yorkers paced in and out of the window frame. All of them were always headed somewhere, unless they were a tourist who stopped every few minutes to gaze at the behemoth architectures.

"It's crazy isn't it?" Mai's voice flitted into Natsuki's ears. The red-head was also people-watching. "How small this city makes you feel? We are only two people out of eight million."

Natsuki nodded.

"But at the same time, I can't help but be inspired. Most of the other eight million people in this city work so hard for themselves and their families that their feet are bruised, their hands are chafed, and their backs are ruined beyond repair," Mai said. Natsuki turned to look at the girl in front of her. She wasn't sure where the spiel came from but whatever, she'll let the girl talk. As they say, the more people talk, the easier you can spot their bullshit.

"If I could just be half the person the old man is at the bakery who wakes up every morning at three a.m., then I feel that I have accomplished something. I'll definitely make sure that my parents and my younger brother do not have to work until their bodies can no longer take it," Mai finished.

The sincerity in Mai's voice was not missed by Natsuki; her bullshit detector did not go off, so she figured Mai leveled up from okay to good in her book.

"You're not a bad person, Mai," Natsuki said.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush!" Mai said jokingly. She smiled at Natsuki. "Anyways!" She said suddenly. "Where's our food? I'm sure you're starving, right Natsuki?"

Natsuki laughed. "You can admit that you're starving, you know. I'm not gonna judge. Yet!"

* * *

After a ten-hour flight, Reito and Shizuru finally made it to Melbourne, Australia. Finally, Shizuru was away and free. But with this degree of freedom comes uncertainty, and the first uncertainty presented itself as soon as the pair made it to the airport's departure area. They dropped their fifty-liter backpacks in front of them.

"What now?" Shizuru asked Reito.

"Now we plan," Reito answered.

* * *

a:n just a chapter on Mai and Natsuki meeting, and some semblance of character development. up next: Shizuru and Reito in Aus. -Penshil


	3. Australia

beta - climbing slang for information of a climb  
crux - most difficult move/hold of a climbing route  
a 6A is considered an upper-beginner/lower-intermediate level climb while a 7A is an upper-intermediate/lower-advanced.

**Adventures: Australia**

"Okay," Shizuru drawled as she dropped to sit right behind her backpack. "What do we plan exactly?"

"My my, the elegant Shizuru Fujino sitting on the ground in the middle of an airport? What has the world come to?" Reito teased as he took out his wallet and began rifling through it.

"Oh shut it Reito," Shizuru retorted. "What are you doing?" She inquired, noticing Reito take out quite the thick wad of yen bills.

"I'm going to get my yen exchange to Australian dollars. You should too," he said as he replaced his wallet back into his pocket.

"Hn, you're right," Shizuru agreed. She retrieved her wallet from backpack and took out most of her yen bills. It was nowhere nears as much as Reito's but hey, it was something. "So do you know any currency exchange booths?"

"There should be one in this airport, but that the transaction fee would be really outrageous. I think I'll go get some yen exchanged for a bus fare anyway. Do you want to go take the bus to the city center?"

"Yes, let's do that."

* * *

The pair got off the bus at one of the stops. There should be a hostel somewhere around here and if they were lucky, somewhere where they could get their yen exchanged.

"How much exactly does twenty five dollars translate to yen?" Shizuru asked, curious.

"About two thousand and two hundred yen."

"Over two thousand yen for a bus fare!? That's ridiculous, Reito!" Shizuru said in annoyance.

"I know, I know. But you must understand that everything in Australia is so much more expensive," Reito chuckled humorlessly.

They began walking subconsciously towards the hostel since it was a clear destination. The hostel looked like a cubic building, with a generous amount of windows on all sides. On its blue awning, its name was displayed.

"Let's go inside and ask for directions for a bank or something," Reito said.

And so the pair walked inside the hostel. They spotted an attendant at the lobby, assisting a trio around Shizuru's and Reito's age. "I'll be with you shortly," the attendant said over the trio's heads; Shizuru nodded. One of the bodies turned itself around to examine Shizuru and Reito; the other two looked busy with arguing with the attendant.

"Yuuichi Tate," A young man with blonde hair and tanned skin held out his hand and introduced himself. "And those two over there," he gestured to the two young ladies-another blonde and a mousy brunette-bickering with the attendant, "are Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tate-kun. My name is Shizuru Fujino," Shizuru introduced herself as she accepted Yuuichi's offered hand and gave it a small shake.

"Reito Kanzaki," said Reito as he reached over for Yuuichi's hand to give it a firm handshake.

"Yuuichi is fine. So are the two of you looking for beds too?" Yuuichi asked.

"Yes, but we only have yen right now actually so we were going to ask the attendant for any nearby places where we could get it exchanged," Shizuru answered.

"Hmm," Yuuichi voiced in thought, rubbing his chin as he was doing so. "You know what, we have a car and this attendant's useless anyway," he said. The attendant behind him glared at the back of his head upon hearing this. "We'll take you to the nearest bank after we figure our room out? Sound good?"

"Thanks Yuuichi. We owe you," Reito said in gratitude.

"We finally got ourselves some heads!" A loud voice boomed beside Yuuichi.

"It's beds, Haruka-chan," Yukino, the mousy brunette quietly told the blonde.

"I'm gonna help these guys out with a small errand, do you wanna come along?" Yuuichi asked Haruka, diverting the blonde's anger away. He knew first hand how explosive she could be.

"Might as well," Haruka shrugged.

* * *

The other finalists invited Natsuki and Mai to the club that night. The two agreed, considering the only other option was watching overrated movies with the hotel television.

Natsuki dressed in gray slim pants with knee-length black boots and a simple white v-neck shirt. Her long, straight hair was pulled up into a ponytail (although some short strands escaped it) with her hairline split on the left. Mai whistled and winked upon seeing her. Natsuki blushed a light red across her cheeks and nose.

Mai, on the other hand, was wearing a denim skirt with a form-fitting gray wash button-up. After a volley of compliments, the pair finally headed down to the club.

Inside the club was deafening noise, and dizzying lights over bobbing heads and sweating bodies. Natsuki sighed in exasperation. She should have just stayed and watched those overrated movies.

* * *

"How long has your group been here?" Reito asked of Yuuichi. He sat right across the bunk from Yuuichi's. Shizuru sat right next to him, while Yukino laid down on the bunk next to Tate's with Haruka sitting on its edge.

"We just arrived actually. This car is our friend's," Yuuichi answered, knowing that the question must be floating on Reito's and Shizuru's mind. After all, not every foreigner has a car waiting for them upon arrival. Especially not in Australia.

"Oh? Are your friends here in Australia?" Reito questioned some more.

"Actually, they're in Monaco!" Haruka interrupted. Shizuru already expected Yukino to correct something the blonde said but found the petite girl to be asleep on her bed.

"Morocco, Haruka," Yuuichi corrected in Yukino's stead. "Mo-roc-co," he enunciated as if doing so would help Haruka pronounce the country's name correctly next time.

Morocco. Upon hearing the word leave Yuuichi's lips, Shizuru sat at attention. Could it be...?

"We're going to hit the road westwards tomorrow and find work along the way," Yuuichi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "The two of you are welcome to along."

"I'd like that," Shizuru quietly said. Reito's eyebrows shot upwards. As far as he knew, Shizuru was not particularly fond of groups. Much less with a group of three new people. But Shizuru needed this. She knew that her detached personality would help her immensely in business but she also knew that she did not want that. She wanted to experience everything the world had to offer, and that included feeling.

* * *

Not even the seemingly stoic Natsuki was resistant to the energy and the atmosphere rebounding the walls of the club. Before she knew it, she was in the middle of the sweating, gyrating bodies and dancing along with several people. She kept watch of Mai at the corner of her eye, of course.

All of a sudden, her vision was blocked. Another body had come to join in her dance. The man in front of her was another finalist. He had dark hair that went off in all directions, and a scar on his face. He shyly said hi. Natsuki grinned, recognizing him as Takeda, and continued dancing in and out of him. It was harmless dancing and Natsuki was enjoying herself. Not long after, Takeda seemed to gather enough courage that he put his large hands on Natsuki's waist and pulled her towards him roughly. Natsuki did not like it at all. She pushed his shoulders and was able to get away but looking backwards, she saw Takeda still chasing after her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Natsuki was reminded once again why she disliked guys. Sure there were some decent ones out there but with all of the guys that showed an interest in her, she was always put in such an awkward and difficult spot. Before she knew it, a hand had closed itself around her wrist and she was ready to punch Takeda but found it to be Mai. The redhead winked at her and turned to the direction of the very man she was running away from.

"Mai, no, what are you doing?" Natsuki protested against Mai's pull. Mai turned her head just slightly for Natsuki to catch her reassuring smile. It didn't take long to reach Takeda. After all, he was resolutely chasing after Natsuki.

"Takeda-kun," Mai greeted and Natsuki noted the lack of her friendly demeanor. Mai slowly slid her left hand down Natsuki's wrist, and on to her hands. She laced their fingers together. Natsuki blushed at the action, although this had gone unnoticed between the other two parties considering the lacking light in the club. "Natsuki here came with me," she added and raised their interlaced hands for emphasis. After putting their hands back down, she even pulled herself closer to the taller girl and clung on to her arm for added effect.

Takeda looked between the two girls as if to find any hints of jest. He found none, what with Mai's convincing acting skills and Natsuki's deep red blush upon closer inspection. Takeda settled for some yelling instead. "Natsuki-san wouldn't..!"

"Oh ye-" Mai started but was cut off by Natsuki.

"I would and I did," Natsuki said shortly. She did not forget to give Mai a kiss of thanks (on the cheek, of course!) in front of Takeda, and hoped that it also served the purpose of deterring him.

* * *

The group had been working for several weeks at a vineyard in Western Australia. The work was not as difficult as they thought, and with Reito and Tate's speed, they often were assigned first pickings of the harvest. After work, they either relaxed together by the nearby river or went for some sort of expedition.

Today, they opted to go hiking by the river.

"Hey, look! A folder!" Haruka exclaimed, pointing at a large gray boulder not too far from the river. It was about twelve feet high with various cracks and pockets.

"It's a boulder, Haruka-chan," Yukino said, dutifully correcting Haruka's malapropism.

"I'm going to climb it first!" Haruka said, dutifully ignoring Yukino's correction. She swiftly took out her climbing shoes from her backpack and put it on. Within seconds, she was at the base of the boulder, situating her hands and feet on the rock face for comfort.

The others simply shrugged and decided to settle themselves on a shadow beneath the boulder's overhang. Everyone else also retrieved their climbing shoes from their respective backpacks; Reito and Shizuru recently bought theirs at an outdoors store after having discovered the trio's love for the vertical sport. Shizuru observed Haruka's quick yet fluid movements going up the boulder. Haruka's climbing was very gymnastic in nature and Shizuru could only wonder if she could perform the feats herself.

"And that's that," Haruka said smugly to the others from atop the boulder. She climbed down on the shorter, more forgiving side of the boulder and gladly accepted Yukino's offer of water.

"So what's the beta, Haruka?" Yuuichi asked.

"Hmm.. I'd say that baby's a six-a. The crux is the that crimp before the finishing jug," Haruka informed the others.

Haruka's assessment seemed like it was a harmless enough boulder. Yuuichi cracked his knuckles, and did wide circles with his arms before standing at the boulder's base and assessing the route himself. Reito followed Yuuichi, keen to solve the bouldering problem as well.

"So what do you guys plan to do with the money you're saving up?" Haruka asked Shizuru all of a sudden.

Considering that they each earned twenty-five dollars an hour and did not pay for anything besides food and some fuel, everyone in the group had saved up quite a sum. It was a pretty normal question, so Haruka thought.

"Travel some more," Shizuru answered. To where, she still had no idea. Besides, her and Reito still had ten months left on their work holiday visa so thinking about their next destination was not exactly their priority. Not to mention that she was highly enjoying Australia's outdoors and the trio's company.

"Where to?" Of course, Haruka would ask just that question.

"I'm not sure yet," Shizuru responded. "What about the three of you? What are you saving the money up for?"

"Well, last year the other five people of our company came here for four months to work and save up some money to bootstrap our start-up. Now, it's our turn to make the low!"

"You mean the dough, Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected. "We're only going to stay here for two and a half more months then we're returning to Morocco. Living there is pretty cheap and we are pretty frugal people, that's why we can get away with living like this," she added.

"Yep! Plus we're not really selling a tangible product so that keeps the costs even lower. Instead, we're offering a totally awesome, first-class web-based language learning service," Haruka explained. "Phew, that was a mouthful."

It certainly was a mouthful for Haruka's standards, and both Shizuru and Yukino were surprised that the blond did not incorrectly say any words. What Shizuru surprised even more was Haruka's description of the company. Are they-?

"Are you from Idioma?" Shizuru could not help but ask. She was truly curious and with the group's background, it seemed like a very likely possibility.

"Eh?" Haruka said dumbly. She was dumbstruck from impression.

"Haruka!" Yuuichi yelled at the blonde, marching towards her and Reito trailing behind him laughing lightly. "You said that that was a six-a! Six-a my ass! That was more like a seven-a! A seven-a!"

Haruka shrugged. Not her fault the dude couldn't handle himself on some rock. "It felt like a six-a to me."

"Whatever. What were you ladies talking about?" He said, diverting everyone's attention from his difficulty of bouldering.

"We're talking about Idioma," Yukino answered. "And yes, Shizuru-san, we are from Idioma. How did you know about us?"

Shizuru debated her response briefly. She could lie and tell them a different story, but what was the point? She probably would have lied if she was the Shizuru two months ago but she no longer was that same person. Out here in Australia, she had no one to impress. She was not Shizuru Fujino, the daughter of some businesspeople or Shizuru Fujino, the elegant graduate from Kyoto University. She was just Shizuru Fujino.

"I was just surfing around the Internet and stumbled upon a blog post by, I think, the other five of your company that you mentioned," Shizuru said. "It was actually a catalyst for me to take this trip," she added shyly.

Reito raised his eyebrows at the girl's answer; he never knew about that part. Haruka, Yukino, and Yuuichi on the other hand, were glowing.

"Really, Fujino-san?!"

"I can't believe someone was inspired from our vlog!"

"I know! This is amazing! Wait 'til the others hear about this story, guys"

The three gushed amongst themselves. Shizuru smiled at the sight, a light feeling floating around her chest upon seeing the other's happy faces.

"You should come with us!" Haruka abruptly said.

"What?" Shizuru responded. That came out of nowhere, just like a punch she was not expecting.

"You should come with us to Morocco!" Haruka repeated.

Morocco, huh? It would not be such a bad idea. It would be a completely different experience from Australia and Japan, that was certain. She would see more of the world, and that was the point of this trip, wasn't it? Not to mention, she would really like to meet the other five people whose writing quite literally moved her to travel. She also really liked the three that are with her now, of course but she would not admit that. At least, not yet.

"I would like that," Shizuru finally said.

"That's awesome! What about you, Reito? Since Shizuru's coming with us and all," Yuuichi asked.

Reito could only shrug and grin. "I guess we're all going to Morocco."

* * *

"Natsuki? Natsuki, wake up," Mai said as she was shaking the still sleeping girl by the shoulders.

"Unrghghhh."

"Sorry, I don't speak that language," Mai said, chuckling.

The two had gone to Mai's home in New Jersey as they awaited their interview results. They would be hearing any day now; after all it had been several weeks since their final interviews.

Mai sighed. "I guess this doesn't wake you up," she said. "I'll have to resort to my secret weapon."

She straddled Natsuki hips and placed her hands on the sleeping girl's waists.

"Wh-Mai! Hahahaha, Ma-, Hahaha, no, no, st-, Mai, I-, Hahahaha, awa-" Natsuki said in between bursts of laughter.

"Finally," Mai said dramatically, as she got off of Natsuki and threw a towel at her. "Get showered because you stink! I'll make breakfast in the meantime."

"Yes, my dear," Natsuki said jokingly. Mai turned around at the comment and poked her tongue out childishly. Natsuki just laughed. She was glad Mai talked to her the day of the interviews and invited her to lunch then. She liked Mai, she really did.

* * *

a/n: i tried writing more, but i just couldn't. i don't have the stamina to write even 5k+ per chapter. and i love being outdoors. and being outdoors makes it very difficult to write. enjoy. -P


End file.
